Sin pasado
by Derama17
Summary: Reto: 31 Días con Ita-Dei.-Un rubio se encuentra en un puerto de algun pais pequeño y sin importancia, alejado del mundo ninja, sin recordar su pasado. 1 de marzo.


-_D_isclaimer: Naruto Copyright © M**asashi** K**ishimoto**  
-Reto: **"Un Mes con Ita - Dei" **Día: **1 de Marzo **  
-------------------------------------------------------------

_Pasado Perdido._

_____

_El camino parecía largo. La oscuridad apenas le dejaba ver algunas formas a su alrededor, las luces difusas solo servían para iluminar su cuerpo. Sin saber porque sus pies lo obligaban a ir hacia adelante, algo en su interior le ordenaba no detenerse ni un segundo… algo pasaría. Tenía la impresión de haber caminado por mucho tiempo – ¡era desesperante! – _

_Hizo amago de detenerse pero un brillo carmesí llamo poderosamente su atención a lo lejos, corrió a lo largo de lo que parecía una caverna intentando alcanzarlo, metros más adelante se detuvo para examinar su espacio._

_Nada. El brillo "ya no estaba"._

_Cuando su mente se hizo a la idea de estar en una pasillo infinito, monótono y engañoso, sintió unas manos apresarlo por la espalda y abrazarlo, tomando sus caderas y posando sus labios en su cuello, estremeciéndose por completo; un peso se instalo sobre él aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo al tiempo que sentía como algo invadía su intimida, gimió ante el contacto... _

_De pronto, se vio a sí mismo enredado con otro cuerpo en medio de sabanas revueltas; exhalo un suspiro revelando un nombre, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras de su cuerpo se desprendía una transpiración; una fragancia que enloquecía a "su acompañante". En medio de esa oscuridad, descubrió un par de pupilas rojas que le veían atentamente._

_Quedó en un estado de Déjà V, escuchando embelesado al dueño de esos ojos, perdiéndose en su increíble belleza y en el placer que éste le brindaba, ese brillo carmín que era tan hermoso como….como….su…….._

El brillo de la luz matinal pego de lleno en sus ojos, los entreabrió lentamente observando borrosamente su alrededor, los volvió a cerrar dando un profundo suspiro procurando traer su adormilada mente a la realidad, estiro su cuerpo lenta y elegantemente como un felino; ladeo su cabeza para toparse con la claridad de la mañana que se colaba por la transparencia de las cortinas, su mirada se perdió en la ventana, en vano intentó recordar un fragmento de su sueño.

-…_Los sueños son un reflejo del subconsciente de cosas que hemos hecho en el_ _pasado…_ – le había dicho uno de los médicos.

Y ese era precisamente el punto: su pasado, no lo recordaba… absolutamente nada anterior al día en que despertó en un patético hospital, rodeado de medininjas que se sorprendieron por su condición. No todos los días se encontraban a una persona cuyo único brazo tiene una boca en la palma de la mano.

Bufó con pereza, se ayudo con su mano derecha para incorporarse y apoyar su espalda en la cabecera, mientas su mirada permanecía observando la nada. Después de un rato, se levanto con calma para dirigirse al baño.

Como todos los días se observo atentamente al espejo, pero su largo cabello rubio y sus ojos azules no le decían nada; nada que pudiese indicar qué es lo que había pasado, nada del porqué estaba ahí, y nada de aquellos sueños... Se arreglo con cuidado, desayuno con la misma calma y salió del pequeño departamento que rentaba con dinero llegado de la misma forma que él, de forma inexplicable.

Recorrió el pequeño pueblo costero con aburrimiento. Por más que buscara no había nada que le importase un poco – nada que le hiciera recordar-. Era como estar vacío por dentro. Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir…bueno, tal vez si sabía a donde ir, pero no había querido hacerlo.

El día transcurrió terriblemente lento. El atardecer se presentaba increíblemente hermoso, pues el imponente sol pintaba el cielo y las nubes con matices rojos que se proyectaban en el mar. No entendía porque, pero ese color le fascinaba; ver la puesta de sol se había convertido en la única razón de su vida. Salto al mástil mas alto que encontró en ese momento; su agilidad y fuerza eran señales inequívocas de que sin duda, era un shinobi que perdiera la memoria en algún combate importante. ¿De que país o aldea? Era difícil saberlo en vista del periodo de guerra en que vivían cuando _apareció_, así que los médicos prefirieron mantenerlo en secreto; si nadie sabía que tenían un ninja nadie los atacaría.

Y así fue. La guerra termino antes de que él despertara, o ese le dijeron, realmente le importaba poco lo que sucediera con el mundo.

La noche cayó por completo dejándole nuevamente esa sensación de congoja en el pecho. Bajó del mástil y camino otro rato por el atracadero. No quería encerrarse en esas cuatro paredes quebrándose la cabeza por no saber para qué diablos servía esa boca en su palma o buscando entre las sombras de la habitación vestigios de un pasado remoto. Optó por sentarse un momento en el muelle, quedando sus pies a centímetros del agua. De sus ropas saco un pase de abordaje que encontrara entre el dinero, el destino: el otro lado del mar… y sin regreso.

Recordaba perfectamente haberse presentado el día y la hora marcados, pero antes de abordar no pudo evitar mirar atrás y preguntarse "_¿Qué dejaría? ¿Valdría la pena irse sin saber la verdad?_" el ansia y la incertidumbre hicieron presa a su corazón y algo en su interior le gritó _"¡Espera! ¡Aun no llega!" _Aunque era mas una sensación que una certeza, no le importo y dejo que el barco zarpara sin él.

Desde entonces esperaba -¿Qué o a quién? No lo sabia -y ni siquiera tenia la seguridad de que fuera a llegar, pero cada vez que se cansaba de esperar e intentaba abordar un navío, esa misma inquietud le decía _"¡Llegara!"_ Y lo obligaba a desistir en su intento; le era desesperante saber que tenía que marcharse pero a la vez tener la certeza de aguardar por quien sabe qué motivos.

Unos suaves pasos llevaron hasta él la presencia de alguien más... cosa extraña, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí nadie se esforzó por conocerle, y el no se esforzó por conocer a nadie. Seguramente era una persona buscando un poco de privacidad -¡Lastima! No tenía ganas de moverse-.

-Hermosa noche – susurro una suave voz a su lado.

Observo el horizonte.

-Hmmm – asintió quedamente.

-Excelente para despedirse…

Sorprendido, giro su rostro hacia su acompañante, paseando la mirada por su cuerpo hasta divisar un fino perfil femenino precedido por unas finas hebras azules. La chica se volvió hacia él y, al ver su rostro, una sensación de familiaridad lleno su pecho.

-Yo he venido a eso… – su voz sonaba fría y distante.

-¿Qué? – atino a decir sorprendido.

-Así es… – sentándose a su lado –…para continuar, primero hay que decir adiós.

No pudo objetar el comentario; El correr de las olas era lo único que se escucho por varios minutos.

-¿Sabes algo? – El rubio la miro curioso –hace tiempo conocí a un artista – el chico abrió los ojos ante esa declaración -…Solía hacer esculturas con una arcilla como esta – de su cinturón desato una bolsa y la coloco a un lado del rubio.

Este la abrió con cuidado y una extraña felicidad lleno su pecho. Sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que despertara. La boca en su mano engullo el material y comenzó a moldearlo en su interior, la textura le produjo un raro pero placentero cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Al extender la palma se reveló la figurilla de un ave que, de pronto, comenzó a volar.

-Es… hermosa… - se maravillo sin entender el cómo pudo crearla.

-Y efímera – fue la palabra que interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿hmmm? – volteó a verla curioso.

Ella simplemente comenzó a mover los dedos de una mano, el chico la imito divertido hasta que murmuro una palabra.

-¡Katzu! – repitió en voz alta.

Una explosión iluminó el cielo llenándolo de varios colores. El pecho del rubio entró en un éxtasis maravilloso que lo llevo a repetir la operación una y otra vez. Su corazón saltaba con cada nueva explosión.

Cuando hubo terminado la arcilla se encontraba de pie y sus ojos brillaban conmovidos. Una risa maniática adornaba su rostro.

-No hay nada que hacer aquí… – le interrumpió la chica.

Volteo a verla y la encontró de pie sosteniendo un par de bandas sobre el agua.

-Mañana al medio día zarpara otro barco – soltó las bandas – abórdalo, sin importar lo que sientas, será tu ultima oportunidad… – guardo silencio por varios minutos mientras contemplaba como la corriente desaparecía las bandas.

Dio un profundo suspiro y giro para marcharse.

-¡Espera! – La tomo del brazo - ¡Dime quien eres y porque sabes todo eso! – le ordeno.

-Si ya lo olvidaste ¿Para que quieres recordarlo?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, eran tantas las respuesta que cuando se decidió por una, la chica ya no estaba. Recorrió el muelle en su búsqueda, sin duda ella sabia quien era, como se llamaba, que había hecho antes de perder la memoria, esa chica sabia todo de él, ¡no podía irse sin decirle la verdad! pero por más que la busco no pudo encontrarla, desapareció con el viento, ¿acaso había sido otro sueño? ¿su mente se estaba volviendo tan frágil que ahora manifestaba sus sueños cuando estaba despierto?. Resignado, regreso a su departamento.

Al llegar simplemente se sentó enfrente de la silla, observando la oscuridad con sus profundos ojos, ansiando que de las sombras surgieran las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, pero no, lo único que encontró en toda esa penumbra fue….una amarga soledad, una soledad cuyo peso y frialdad desmoronaban toda emoción que pudo encontrar en su arte.

-Por lo menos, sé que soy un gran artista – sonrió con amargura.

Hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener las traicioneras lágrimas que ansiaban escapar de sus ojos -¡No lloraría por estupideces! ¡No era ningún cobarde! - Paso la noche en vela aguardando ansioso el amanecer; No sabía si era por la inminencia del viaje o por la ausencia de aquello que lo retenía sin fundamento alguno, pero la vigía le pareció insoportablemente eterna -¡odiaba la eternidad!.

Muy por el contrario lo fue la mañana. Por primera vez desde que llegara, se le hizo muy corta. Tomó el dinero, sus pocas pertenecías y varias bolsas de arcilla que encontró afuera de su apartamento al llegar para dirigirse a paso rápido al atracadero.

No miraría atrás, no esta vez.

___

-Solo queda espacio en un camarote compartido…

-hmmm, démelo – urgió.

-Pero… hay una mascota y…

-¡No importa! – azoto su puño en el mostrador.

-Es el único animal en todo el barco y...

-¡QUE ME LO DES AHORA HNMM! – grito ya exasperado.

-…A-aquí tiene – le tendió el pase con mano temblorosa.

Arrebato el boleto y abordo lo mas rápido posible, ¡no debía mirar atrás!. Al encontrar su camarote se encerró en él, buscando distraerse mientras zarpaban para evitar bajar.

La habitación no estaba mal; era un cuarto amplio con dos camas al fondo y en el centro una mini sala con mesa de centro. Sobre la cama de la derecha había una maleta, así que ocupo la restante. Aventó sus cosas con desprecio y se dejo caer en el colchón tapando su cabeza con la almohada -Otra vez… ¡Otra vez esa maldita desesperación le gritaba!- Una voz en su interior le ordenaba _"¡Regresa! ¡Aun no llega! ¡REGRESA!"_

La desesperación se transformó en una terrible angustia al sentir como el barco se ponía en movimiento. Su mente se embotó y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos sin motivo aparente; la congoja le abrumaba de tal modo que entre descontrolados espasmos dejo su llanto correr. Ésta seria la primera y ultima vez que sus lágrimas brotarían por un pasado que no recordaba. Aunque, por la forma en que dolía su pecho, tenía la seguridad de que era tan importante como su redescubierto arte.

Lloró hasta que la pesadez del sueño lo sumió en un sopor de inconsciencia febril, tan intranquilo como las noches de tormenta en ese olvidado puerto. El frio se hiso presente erizando la piel de su cuerpo, comenzó a revolverse en la cama sumido en sueños sin sentido que le ordenaba, no, le exigían que bajara, solo pudo calmarse al sentir algo cálido cubriendo su desprotegido cuerpo.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, el lugar se encontraba oscuro, indicando lo tarde que era. Suspiró buscando acomodar sus ideas hasta recordar en donde se encontraba, y nuevamente el llanto amenazo con salir. Se mordió el labio inferior y con dificultad se volvió para encontrar la otra cama vacía. Cerró los ojos cubriéndose con las sabanas sin ser consciente del momento en que se cubrió con ellas. Aspiro profundamente para calmar sus sollozos, pero apenas percibió el sutil aroma sintió un terrible malestar instalarse en su estomago.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevo una de sus manos para cubrir su boca, se levanto con parsimonia para ir al baño, sin embargo apenas se apoyo sobre sus piernas cuando el camarote entero se movió tan bruscamente que termino en el suelo con unas insensatas ganas de echar el estomago por la boca.

-¡Hmmm! – apretó los dientes para controlar sus nauseas - ¡maldición!

Busco desesperadamente algo que lo ayudara y lo único que encontró cerca de él fue un cesto de basura. Estiró el brazo, tomándolo y acercándolo a su boca, buscando liberar su malestar en medio de incontenibles arcadas. Lo único que caía en el cesto era una mínima cantidad de saliva, lo que lo hizo sentirse peor, pues con cada nuevo ataque sentía como su estomago se pegaba a sus costillas con dolorosos sacudidas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – hablaron a un costado suyo.

-¡Que…..te……im….mgh..importa! – rezongó alzando airosamente la mirada a pesar de su condición.

Todo a su alrededor dejo de existir; el mundo se detuvo e incluso sus mareos pasaron al plano del olvido cuando sus ojos se toparon con el dueño de aquella fría voz; sus pupilas azules se expandieron a niveles insospechados, como buscando abarcar toda esa figura sin perder el más fino detalle, una figura que no veía con claridad debido a la escasa de luz de camarote.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era la silueta de un chico quizá más alto que él, su pálida piel resaltaba con la luz que se colaba por la ventana haciendo notar unas profundas ojeras, y su negro cabello negro se perdía en la oscuridad del cuarto. Su acompañante estaba a un lado de la cama, sosteniéndose del borde de esta para ubicarse pues mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – repitió el otro particularmente alarmado por el repentino silencio.

-¿¡He!? – fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

Avanzo a tientas hasta toparse con el cuerpo de su acompañante. No estaba seguro del porque, pero al volver de su recorrido por el barco un peculiar aroma llego a su nariz apenas entro al camarote, un aroma que despertó miles de sensaciones que le inquietaban y que le hacían rememorar esos extraños sueños y despertaba en él un instinto protector que no recordaba poseer, su perro guía gruño amenazadoramente tensando su cuerpo para indicarle que no estaba solo, acarició su cabeza intentado calmarlo y hasta sus oídos llegaron los inconfundibles sollozos de su nuevo compañero de cuarto, sintió como su pecho se partía en dos al escuchar a ese desconocido llorar de forma tan desconsolada.

-Acércate – pidió a su guía, y este, obedientemente le llevo hasta la cama.

Con sumo cuidado toco el colchón hasta toparse con la espalda del durmiente, su cuerpo se estremeció ante el simple tacto con la tela; asombrado, retiro su mano de inmediato, y se quedo ahí, escuchando al otro llorar sin entender porque la terrible necesidad de cuidarlo surgió en su pecho. Con cuidado saco una manta del guardarropa y lo abrigo con suma delicadeza, acariciando sus cabellos y susurrando a su oído hasta que logro calmarlo. Se retiro sintiéndose un poco culpable por tomarse tantas libertades con un desconocido, pero le era inevitable.

Acomodo uno de los sillones frente a la cama de su nuevo compañero, aguardando ansioso que despertara, poco le importo que este acto le provocara un accidente más adelante, solo quería estar al pendiente de lo que ese desconocido pudiera necesitar. Escucho perfectamente como el otro despertaba, se levanto de un brinco cuando escucho ese cuerpo caer pesadamente -¡no quería que se lastimara…más!-

La orgullosa actitud del otro le causo una gracia inusitada pero se contuvo de sonreír por temor a molestarlo, sin embargo la necesidad de volver a tocarlo lo hiso avanzar a tientas hasta poder sentir su suave cabellera bajo sus dedos, y después, su tersa piel.

El rubio se sorprendió al descubrir que su acompañante era ciego, eso no disminuyo la descarga de adrenalina que sintió cuando toco su rostro, conociendo sus facciones por medio de sus dedos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de dejarse hacer, de entregarse sin la mas mínima resistencia a ese tacto que lo hacía vibrar, como si cuerpo supiera lo que su mente no recordaba.

-¿¡que…crees…que…haces…hmmm!? – reclamó con fingido enfado.

-Busco tus muñecas… – palpando los hombros del otro se percato de la ausencia de un brazo.

Ante la incomodidad del menor, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole entero, llego a la muñeca y con una delicadeza presionó algún punto, sin evitar embriagares con el aroma que ese cuerpo desprendía. Por su parte el rubio sentía que sus vísceras se atoraban en su garganta.

-Listo, te sentirás mejor, solo cuida lo que comas – susurro.

-Aja… – contesto embobado.

Tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se detuvo y que lo único que disminuía era la distancia entre sus rostros, su corazón se acelero, latía tan rápido como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Paso saliva al percatarse de que esos finos labios estaban más y más cerca, invitándolo a hacer algo que una parte de su razón le decía que no, pero que el resto de su ser anhelaba, exigía como un derecho más que una necesidad, pero todo ese magnetismo se rompió al sentir algo húmedo lamer su mejilla.

-¿hmmm? – Giro su rostro, encontrándose con el bonachón rostro de un perro que lo miraba con ojitos tristes - ¿¡qué rayos!? – se pego a la cama un tanto asombrado.

-Es mío… – aviso el moreno regresando a la realidad por la maldita intervención del animal.

El cachorro se acerco al otro y este lo tomo por una correa levantándose.

-Sera mejor que descanses esta noche… – comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida – te traeré algo ligero para cenar.

El rubio lo vio alejarse anonadado. Así se quedo por varios minutos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡POR QUE DIABLOS ME DAS ORDENES!!!!!!!!!???? – grito todo lo que pudo,

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que el otro dibujo en su rostro ante su comportamiento.

-¡Imbécil hnmm!.

Se levanto muy despacio para evitar volver a caerse. La situación era muy rara, sin embargo, toda la congoja y tristeza que sintiera al abordar el navío se habían disipado por completa; sentado sobre la cama sentía que esas emociones eran simples fantasmas que la presencia del moreno había ahuyentado, acomodando las piezas que faltaban en su vida, mostrando el camino a seguir ahora, asustando a la soledad y amargura que la noche anterior amenazaron con devorarle.

-Estupideces mías, hnmm – sonrió sinceramente ante sus propios pensamientos.

Se levanto para ir al baño, pero la oscuridad le impidió ver el sillón que estorbaba su paso. Lo único que se escucho segundos después fue su grito y su cuerpo cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

-Auch – giro molesto al sillón sabiendo quien lo había puesto ahí - ¡bastardo! ¡pero esto no se queda así! ¡JURO QUE ME LA PAGARAS COMO QUIERA QUE TE LLAMES HNMM!.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Y con los nervios a flor de piel, pues….

¡BIENVENIDOS AL RETO "UN MES CON ITA-DEI!, estoy más que nerviosa, no sé si esta historia sea lo suficientemente buena para la apertura de un evento tan importante como lo es este, pero fue lo que mi pequeña mente dio para iniciarlo, espero que les guste, y espero que todas y todos los fanáticos del ita-dei podamos disfrutar 31 días ininterrumpidos de esta pareja, realmente rezo para que todo salga bien, lo que me tranquiliza es saber que cuento con grandes escritoras que ya se han comprometido a participar.

Agradezco su participación muy sinceramente.

También agradezco a GDLXZ por convertirse en mi beta para esta historia y ayudarme con la primera revisión de la misma, jajajaja, muchas gracias niña, sin ti no lo habría logrado.

Sin más me despido de ustedes esperando ansiosa el día de mañana para leer el gran fic de kawaikunoichi, bueno, si, sigo nerviosa, son cientos de dudas las que me asaltan, pero se que todo saldrá bien.

Les deseo lo mejor y gracias por leer y participar.


End file.
